Don Eppes and Megan Reeves
by Anna1988
Summary: It is going to be a interesting story. Does not fit the canon
1. May 2003

May 2003

Don sees Megan come into the office. She looks totally distraught. She is not really there. He decides to talk to her. "Megan!" "What can I do for you Don?" "Are you alright?" "I am fine thank you." She walks off to the breakroom with Don following her close behind. He walks into the breakroom after her and closes the door. After he has closed the door she starts talking. "Don I need your help." "Sure whatever you need." She gives him her autopsy report and he sees the date of death. Two days ago. "Megan I am so sorry about your sister. Tell me what happened." "I went to visit my sister in her appartment and she was ill. I was with her when she died" she starts to cry and Don pills her into a hug. "It is Ok. You are not alone. I am here with you. For you." "Thank you Don." After her tears have subsided a bit she pulls out of his hug and looks at him. "Don could you come to the funeral with me?" "Sure." "It is in two hours." "I´ll go with you." "Thank you." "Megan let us get out of here and get you something to eat." Megan nods and they leave the breakroom with Don´s arm around her shoulder. As they walk out the team is waiting for them and Colby says. "You guys having fun?" "Follow us if you want to know." Don and Megan walk of with the team following them. They follow them into the church and to the grave of Victoria Reaves. The team can only assume that it is her sister, because of the age. After the funeral Don and Megan see them and walk over to them. "What can we do for you?" asks Don. They walk over to the cars and Colby says. "We´re very sorry about your sister Megan. "Thank you guys." Then she looks at Don pleadingly and he takes the hint and opens the car for her. When she is in the car Colby speaks up. "Is she alright Don?" "She will be. I will take her home. Please tell everyone to give her a break." "Will do." Don gets in the car on the driver side and drives them to Megan´s appartment. When they arrive at her appartment she sists down on the couch and pulls her lega up and puts her arms around her knees. Don comes into the livingroom with a cup of tea for each of them. She refuses the tea. "Megan please you have to drink something." She obeys and drinks the tea.

An hour later Megan is talking about her sister with Don and she reveals something. "She visited me at the office once and I showed her around and told who is who. She said that she could see it in your eyes that you love me. Is that true Don?" "It is Megan. I love you." She starts crying and he asks worried. "Are you alright Megan?" "I sure am. I love you too. Since I have met you the first time." Their lips move towards each other and their kiss is passionate and after a while Don carries Megan to her bed. She by now is sleeping and Don lays her down on the bed and covers her with the blanket. He wants to leave but she stops him. "Please do not leave me. Do not ever leave me Don." "You know I will not leave you Megan. I love you." "Prove it to me Don." He lays down next to her and kisses her passionately. He moves his hand under her shirts and she does not stop him. After their lovemakeing she lies in his arms and he notices her tears. "Megan what is it? Did I hurt you?" "No you did not hurt me. I just wish that Vicky could see me this happy." "She is watching you from heaven Megan." "I know."

The next morning Don wakes up and Megan is already in the livingroom. He walks in and sees her standing in front of the sideboard. He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist and she snuggles into his embrace. Thankful for his strong arms to hold her. "She was very ill." "Who Megan?" "She suffered from Mukoviszidose like my other sister Matilda." "I am sorry Megan." He sees the tears forming in her eyes and pulls her into a hug. "Don do you want to make our relationship public." "If you want us to." "Do I would prefer to keep a secret for a little while. The last time has just been hard. I want to enjoy my happiness without being judged by anyone. I need time Don." "I understand. You will have as much time as you need. We will only make it public when you want to." "Thank you Don. We should get going to work." "I know." They drive to the office in silence. They give each other one last kiss in the elevator and then step out on their floor ajd go to their desks. Colby and David look at them a little suspicious but do not say anything. When Don explains the new case to the team Colby speaks up. "So what is there between the two of you?" "Nothing I just went to her sisters funeral with her. That is all. No more about that." Later when all are working at their desks Colby and David ask Megan about her persumed relationship and Megan writes Don and SMS telling him that she will call him in a minute and he should only listen. He does it when she calls him. "Megan there is more between you and Don right?" "Like Don said. There is not more. He went to Victoria´s funeral with me. That is all." "Megan what did the two of you when he brought you home?" Don has heard enough and walks over to her desk. "Guys give her a break. She has just lost her sister." "We want to know what happened Don?" "Drop it. Instead you could find our suspect." They do as they are told and Don leads Megan to the breakroom. When they arrive in the breakroom and after Don has closed the door. "Don I do not want them to dig in my private life." "I understand. But they will find out anyway." "I know but I cannot make it public. Not yet. My parents would know too someday. For my parents we already committed a sin, because I will not be a virgin anymore when I marry." "Megan I love you. We will figure it out. OK?" "Don but if we tell someone we need to be married before we tell my parents." "Then we will take care of it." "Are you sure Don? I mean we have only been dating since yesterday." "Whatever makes the whole situation easier for you." "Thank you Don." "Anything for you honey."

The next day they go to the Court House and get married in a little ceremony. After that they write emails to the team, to Megan´s family and to Don´s family. They invite them to Megan´s house for the next day.

When everyone is seated Don speaks up. "We asked you to come here because we have to tell you something. We married yesterday at the Court House. But we will not celebrate the wedding due to the events in Megan´s family." Everyone congratulates them and after a while Megan excuses herself. When she does not come back for a while Matilda goes to the bedroom and finds her on the bed. "Megan are you alright?" "It is just oo much Matilda. Send everyone home. But I want you to stay. And tell Don to come see me." Matilda walks back downstairs and talsk to Don. He sends them home and then he walks up to Megan. "Honey what is it?" She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying Megan?" "it is just too much Don. Right after Vicky died. I just want you and Matilda around." "Whatever you prefer sweetheart." She lays her head against his chest and he pulls her into a hug. He notices that the strong Megan is very needy right now. After a while Megan falls asleep and Don alys her down and covers her with a blanket. Then he calls in sick for himself and for Megan for the next two days.


	2. August 2003

August 2003

Over the past months Megan and Don had a happy start of their marriage and megan has started to accept the fact that Victoria has passed away. She still has her moments where she cries about her sister. But other than that she is OK. Don loves his wife but he also knows that she is pushing herself too hard because she wants to follow the family rules of becoming pregnant within the first year of marriage. "Megan honey it will come eventually." "When?" "Your young. Just give it time and stop pushing yourself so hard. I love you no matter what." "I love you too Don but that is what my mother taught us. We should not be dissapointed when our husband leaves us because we are not pregnant or do not already have a baby after a year of marriage." "Megan are you worried that I might leave you?" "Yes." "I will never leave you. I love you now matter what. You hear me?" "Yeah." "Good. So have yourself a break." "Ok." They go for a walk afterwards. Don does everything he can to ensure her that he really loves her and that he would never leave her. But she will still need time to be able to believe that after her mother had pressured her and her sisters so hard.

Zwo weeks later Megan´s parents come by and Megan´s mother starts the topic. "Megan so when will you give us a grandchild?" "I do not know mom. When the time is right I guess." "You have a duty Megan." The doorbell rings and Megan opens it. It is Colby and David. Megan leads them into the livingroom and Don says. "Colby and David what con we do for you?" "Look at the case file and tell me." Don and Megan look at the case file. "Colby is that true?" "I am still alive Don. Megan lets go. Get our things." She gets them and gives Don his things. "What are you doing Megan?" "Working." "I and your dad would like to see how you work." "Fine" says Don. They go to the office. Megan leads her parents to an area and tells them to wait there. Don says. "Simon get the file!" "Tom and Aaron get the guy." "Colby and I will question. David you call the ME and Megan call the victims family and the DA." Moments later the guy is brought to the question room and Don and Colby start questioning him." Half an hour later the DA comes by and Megan talks to her infront of her parents. "What do we have Agent Reaves?" " Possible suspect in 8 rape murders in Los Angeles in the past month." "Thank you Reaves." After that the DA walks to the questioning room and her mother talks to her. "So this is your job?" "Part of it. You will see the rest of it soon." "Good." Don comes up and says. "Guys gear up. He has an accomplice." H then talks to Megan´s parents. "You come too."

They all go to the place where the accomplice is. When they arrive they see the guy and a girl outside of the building. Megan sees that the girl is frightened and says to Don. "Let me talk to him. Me against her." "Megan." "Don please. That girl is not older than 15." "Ok go." She leaves her things in the car and gets out. The girl is exchanged for Megan. Megan´s mum sees that the guy is holding a gun to her gun. She says. "Get her out Don." "Do yourself a favour and keep quiet or I will arrest you for tampering the investigastion." He answers his cell phone and they tell him that there a 10 girls in the building. Don tells them to go in. They go in and get the girls and Megan. They are brought to an ambulance and her parents come running at her. The girls see that and hide behind her. She says to David. "Stop them! They are scaring the girls." David and Colby stop her parents. She turns to the girls and says. "They will not hurt you. We will call your families. Don walks up to his in-laws and says "do not tamper our investigation or I will arrest you personally. I told you to let us do our job." "She is our daughter Don." "So?. The girls are all under 15. They have been tortured and raped. They trust her and the paramedics because they are all women. So think about your actions." Megan walks up to Don with two girls. One on each hand. They are clinging to her. "Megan can they be questioned?" "No way. They are way to traumatized. Do they have to testify?" "I already talked to the DA on the phone. He said they would have enough." "Thank you Don." Megan and the girls walk back and she gives each of the girls on of her businesscards. Don sees it and says. "Megan gives every victim that she helps her businesscard for emergencies."

The DA arrives and Megan walks up to Don and the DA. "Agent Reaves the girls will not have to testify. But I would ask you to testify." "I sure will." "I will. Thank you." "Thank you Agent Reaves."


	3. January 2004

January 2004

Megan still has a hard time because she still is not pregnant and her mom will not keep asking her when there will be a baby. Megan cannot hear these things anymore. It nearly kills Don to see her in so much agony trying to do the right thing. Trying to get pregnant so her parents will stop pressuring her. But Don knows that that she will only get pregnant if she does not fell pressured. But to ensure that he has to talk to her parents.

When he comes home from work that day Megan is home already because she left a little earlier. She said she had an appointment. When he came home he could see Megan and her parents sitting in the livingroom. He could hear them telling her that she would have to get pregnant soon or Don will divorce her. He entered the livingroom to stand beside Megan and sat down beside her takeing her hand. "Stop pressuring Megan like that." "We are not pressuring her." "You are. She is pressuring herself because that too. She has sleeping problems thanks to you. Leave her alone. And remember this. I would never leave Megan no matter how long it will take us to become parents. Megan knows that. I would never pressure her. I love her." Megan goes to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. When she comes back she says to Don. "David and Colby just called. They will be here in a minute." "Why?" "I have no idea."

"Well you have to pressure Megan or you will never have children Don." Megan looks up at her parents in shock. Don says "the last thing she needs is to be pressured. You will see we will have children someday. And it will happen without you pressuring her." "Megan you know what is going to happen if you do not get pregnant soon." She looks up shocked and then totally breaks down. Don sees that and says. "Get out of our house and our life. I will not stand by while you are pressuring and harrasing my wife. Do not dare to contact us in any way. Get out and do not come back. Megan will call you if she wants to see you." He shoved her parents out of the door and returned to Megan´s side on the couch.

He pulled her into a hug and said. "Honey do not listen to them. They will not bother you anymore. They will not contact us. They will not be able to pressure you anymore." "Thank you Don. I do not need them right now. Maybe later." "Right. Honey why don´t you lie down a little while I take care of Colby and David." "Thank you Don. I love you." "I love you too Megan." He gives her a kiss and then she goes to the bedroom. Don can just hope that her parents understood that they should not contact them. He can only hope that for Megan. She deserves some peace.


	4. September 2004

September 2004

Now almost everyone knew that she was pregnant, well at least the team, Megan´s sister Mathilda and Don´s family. Only Megan´s parents did not know about it. Megan´s sister Mathilda has mucoviszidose too and it is hurting Megan. Megan loves her sister and has a hard time with that. Don is worried about her because she is going through the same thing that she has been going through when her other sister Victoria had mukoviszidose in a final stadium.

Megan and Don knew by now that they were expecting a girl. They also already had a name for their future daughter Victoria Grace Rose Eppes.

One evening after work they were sitting on the couch when Megan had an idea. "Don I think we should inform my parents about their granddaughter." "Are you sure?" "No. But they will find out someday anyway. I think we have to do it." Don knew that the meeting with her parents is going to cost her a lot of strength. "Alright. Do you want to invite them of call them." "Well I was thinking of doing it at a neutral place you know, a restaurant or so." "That is a good idea."

The next day they met with Megan´s parents in a restaurant near the FBI Buildung. Megan and Don arrived first. A few minutes later her parents arrived. While they were eating their lunch Megan broke the silence. "Guys I am pregnant with a girl." "Finally. How did you do that Don?" "With patience and time and not with pressure." "Right." Don could see that her parents were not completely satisfied that it took her two years to get pregnant.

A few minutes later David and Colby entered the restaurant and walked directly to their table. "David! Colby! What are you doing here?" asked Megan. "We have a sort of pretty bad case. I think it would be good if you come back to the office. Charlie is already in the office." "Let us go" says Don and helps Megan up from the chair. Megan thinks for a second and says. "Mom and dad we will continue talking at the office." Her parents get up and follow them even if Don does not know what is going on yet.

When they arrive in the office and Megan and Don see the board with the victims they are shocked. The victims are young married women. Megan´s parents take a seat and wait for Don and Megan to finish. The team and Charlie are in a conference. When they exit the conference room they start working immediately. A minute later Don comes into the big office area and speaks. "Hey guys listen up. We are looking for a young man who is interessted in young married women whos husbands work out of town and are only at home on the weekend. Guys we need to close this case fast."

While they were working on the case Megan´s parents were sitting across from their daughter. A minute later David comes by to speak to Megan. "Megan I have to away for a little while." "David we have a major case. You cannot go David." "Megan please my mother had a car accident and is in the hospital." "Alright you can go." "What about Don?" "Do not worry about him I will deal with Don. If you need anything call me David." "Thank you Megan. If Don freaks tell him to call me." "No I will not. I will deal with him. Then let him be mad at me. It will be alright." "Thank you Megan." "Go."

While David is leaving the office Don comes up to Megan. "Where is David going?" "His mother had an accident and is in the hospital." "But we need him Megan." "Don calm down. He will be back when his mother is better again. Cut him some slack." "Alright. But that it not over." "Whatever." Don went back to his desk a little mad her parents noticed it. "Are you alright Megan." "More then alright. Even if Don is mad at me let him be. He will relax again.

An hour later David called Megan. He wanted to talk to Don and Megan called him to her des. "David you are on speaker and Don is here too." "Don I am sorry that I left but I had to." "I understand. How is your mother?" "Not good. Don I do not know when I will be back." "Take your time. We will be alright here." "Thanks guys." "Your welcome David." After ending the comversation Megan says. "Poor David his mother is the only family he has left. He really loves her." Don put his arm around her shoulder and says. "He will be alright Megan. He is not alone." "I know."

When Don goes back to work her parents speak up. "What happened?" "David´s mother had a car accident. He will be alright." Megan´s parents notice that she is very caring towards other people.


	5. January 2005

January 2005

Their daughter Victoria Grace Rose has made her appereance into the world in the early morning of the 16th January. Don and Megan were both happy that it was a sort of easy birth and that her parents still did not know anything about their granddaughter. She was named after Megan´s sister Victoria, who had passed away, and after Megan´s two grandmothers Rose and Grace. Megan´s sister Mathilda and Don have been at her side the whole time. She and their daughter were sleeping and Don was sitting next to her bed and was watching over both of them. He was happy that their daughter had finally arrived.


	6. March 2005

March 2005

By now Megan´s parents had found out about their granddaughter. Megan and Don have informed them themselves. They were expecting them in the afternoon. Megan was nervous and Don noticed it. "Relax Megan. If they go to far I will make them leave." "Promise." "I promise you Megan." "OK." He pulled her into his chest trying to give her the strength she needed to be able to face her parents after she had not seen them for almost a year.

When her parents arrived in the afternoon Don led them to the livingroom. They greeted Megan and Megan greeted them. When they sat down megan´s mother started the conversation. "Where is my granddaughter?" Megan is a little surprised that that is the first question from her mother. "She is sleeping and I would very much appreciate you staying here." "Why?" "Because my wife asked youto stay here. She will be waking up soon anyway." After she had finished the sentence she heard her daughter crying over the baby monitor. Don wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. She got up and went to her daughters room. After she had fed and changed Victoria she came back to the livingroom her mother looked up when she saw Megan come down the stairs. Megan sat back down next to Don, who wrapped a protective arm around the two. It did not go unnoticed by her parents.

"What is her name Megan?" "Megan knew that they had the right to know. After Victoria´s death in 2003 they had buried Megan´s maternal grandfather Henry in 2004. "Her name is Victoria Grace Rose Eppes. She looked up at Don and smiled at him. He gave her a smile and winked at her. Megan could see that her mother was a little dissapointed that she did not carry her name too. But Megan did not do what her mother wanted her to do. It was her life. Don and Megan wanted to slowly rebuilt their relationship with her parents.


	7. June 2005

June 2005

They had slowly but constantly tried to rebuilt their relationship with her parents. Don made sure that it was at Megan´s pace. She needed to be comfortable with the regrowing relationship between them.

Expecially when they were closing in on the date of Victoria´s baptism ion the end of June. Megan and Don were cautious. Everyone around them knew that and helped them in anyway they could.

Victoria´s godparents are going to be Don´s brother Charlie and Colby. They planned a small ceremony with only her parents, her sister, his brother, his father and the team. They hoped that it would be a special ceremony for their little daughter


	8. July 2005

July 2005

They have had a nice and special little baptism ceremony for Victoris. It has been the way they had wanted it to be. Gladly her parents did not interfere in any way.

Now that Megan had started to work again in April Victoria is going to FBI daycare. She was and is in the same building as her parents during the day, too. Megan and Don were comfortable with they way things were and how their daughter was occcupied during the day. She was close by if megan needed to see and hold her after a tough case. Don knew that she needed their daughter to be close by and he did not argue with her on that.

He liked to have her close by, too but for Megan it was a matter of surviving to have her bdaughter so close by when she is still so young.


	9. November 2005

November 2005

The last four months have gone by without major events much to Don and Megan´s relief. But they were happy now because Megan was pregnant was careful not to endanger her baby.

During the night Don woke up to find Megan sitting in the recliner in their bedroom her kness pulled up to her chest. He then turned on the bedlight and saw her pained face. He got up and knelt down infront fo her. "Honey what is hurting?" "The baby. I am losing the baby Don." She was sobbing. "Calm down Megan." He got clothes for himself and her and helped her get dressed and got dressed himself. He then put Victoria and Megan in the car and drove to the next hospital. On the way he called Colby. Colby met them in the parking lot of the hospital and took care of Victoria. Don carried Megan into the hospital. They wheeled her into an examination room. Don was still at her side. They checked and sedated megan while he talked to Colby.

"Mr. Eppes." "Yes doctor?" "I am sorry but I have to tell you that your wife had a miscarriage." "Does she already know?" "No." "I willtell her myself." He led Don to Megan´s room where he sat down ion a chair next to her bed. "Don the baby?" He got up took her hand in his and bowed his head to give her a kiss. "Megan I am sorry but we lost our baby." "No." She now had tears streaming down her face and Don pulled her into a hug letting her cry. He was devestated, too but he had to be strong for her. He hoped that they would recover and that someday they would have a second baby.


	10. December 2005

December 2005

Three weeks ago megan had a miscarriage. She was still broken but it helped to have Victoria around.

Sitting on the couch with Don helped her a lot. She snuggled into him looking for comfort and love. "I still feel so empty Don." "I know Megan." "I guess God did not want me to have that baby." He could hear that her voice had tears in it. He turned her around and looked into her face. He saw tears and pulled her into a hug. She slowly let them fall and he stroked her back to calm her down.

After she had calmed down a bit she pulled back from Don. "Do I have to go back to work?" "Honey you do not have to if you do not want to. But I think that it would help you. Colby was the only one who knew about the baby. No one lese knew. You will be fine Megan." "I know. But I do not know if I am ready yet." "How about we see how you are feeling tomorrow and then we will decide." "OK."

He knew that it would take time but he hoped that she would recover.


	11. April 2006

April 2006

Megan was now mostly the old one again. She had started to worka gain shortly before Christmas. And Don had been right it had helped her a lot to work. And now she was able to sleep quietly during the night without dreaming about her miscarriage. Don was happy to see his wife this happy and relaxed again. She was happy again and loved her life again.


	12. June 2006

June 2006

Megand and Don had found out that Megan is pregnant again but they had decided not to make it public until after the first trimester. She was afraid that it might happen again and wanted to be cautious. Don has respected her wish and was cautious because of what had happened too. She was about eight weeks pregnant right now.

Both of them hoped that they would have the second baby they have dreamed of and that there would be no complications and this time and that megan would have a nice and quiet smooth going pregnancy.


	13. August 2006

Augut 2006

By now everyone knew that they are expecting their second child in January 2007. They were happy for them. Megan and Don felt good because the very critical phase was behind them and she was now four monts pregnant. Victoria is 19 months old now and is not able to understand what is going on yet. Megan and Don are happy that she is still to young to understand because she does not need to know yet. She will later.

Right now Don and Megan were unsure if they wanted to know the gender of the baby. But Megan was sure that she wanted another daughter. Don always told her that to him it only mattered that the baby is healthy.


	14. October 2006

October 2006

Megan is now seven months pregnant with her third child. Because of working polices she is now on desk duty. Megan is a little dissapointed about it but she also knows that it is better because she could endanger the baby while working ing thel field. So she accepted the rulese.

During their last doctors apppointment they had ffound out that they were expecting a second daughter in Jaunary. They were happy about it. The only point for discussions was the name that their daughter would carry. But they were sure that they would find a name both of them liked soon.

Don hated to be the baerer of bad news but he had bad news for Megan again. Megan´s maternal grandmother Rose had passed away and now he had to infrom her about it. He hated it. He called her into the his office and closed the door. They sat down on his couch and Megan noticed by his face that he had bad newes. "What is it Don?" He covered her hands with his and looked at her. "Megan I received a phone call earlier today. I am sorry but your maternal grandmother Rose has passed away earlyx this morning." Megan looked at him with a blank expression. She needed time to digest the news.

After a while she completely understood what he had told her and had silent tears streaming down her face. He just pulled her into his chest knowing that she had wrok through the grief alone frist before she could talk to him. He let her cry against his chest and calmed her down in any way he could think of.

When she had calmed down Don could see that she was in no way capable of working the last hours of the day. "Honey I think we should go home." "Don. We have an important case. We need to work the case. We are not going home. My word is final." With that she got up and left his office to return to work. Don followed her and knew that she would be strong during the last few hours of their day and that she would show her grief at home in his arms in the evening again. But he still kept a close eye on her incase it would be to much for her.

In the evening while on the couch Megan showed her grief again. She let herself being held by Don while crying. She was still trying to completely grasp what had happened to her grandmother. Don had told her that she had had a stroke which turned out to be fatal. Don knew that she was not able to talk about her feelings yet. She would need time and he would give her as much as she needed. He just joped that she would revocer.


	15. January 2007

Janaury 2007

Megan had given birth to their second daughter a day ago, on January 17th 2007. They had also decided on a name for their little girl. She will be carrying the name Mathilda Megan Claire Eppes. She is named after her mothers sister Mathilda, after her mother Megan, after Don´s mother Claire Eppes, who had passed away in 1997, and after Don´s maternal grandmother Claire. Megan knows that Don had loved his mother very much. Don was sitting nex to Megan´s bed while she and their daughter were sleeping. He had a watchful eye on them.

When Megan woke up she noticed that Don was still at her side. "Hey!" "Megan!" He took her hand in his. Megan smiled at him and smiled at her. "When will the family be here?" "Soon." "Alright." Don got up and leaned forward to give her a kiss which she responded to. When he pulled away in the need for air he could see that she was totally exhausted. "How about we try to get some more sleep until we have our guests." "I could definitly use it, if that is what you mean." "Yes that is what I mean." She stiffled a yawn. Don smiled at her and he could see her questioning look. "Do not worry I will stay here. Just try to get some rest." "OK." She leaned back against the pillows and immediately closed her eyes. She was asleep within moments and that showed Don that she was totally exhausted.

A few hours later the team and their familes arrived. Don left Megan´s room and met them on the hallway. "How is she Don?" "Tired. She is sleeping right now. She fell asleep about an hour ago." "How about we come by again in two hours." "I would really appreciate that David. I would like her to get a little more sleep." "Alright." The families and their team went to the cafeteria and Don returned to her room. He sat back down next to her and took her hand in his again. She was still sleeping and Don was relieved about it.

Around five in the afternoon their families and the team returned. By now Megan had woken up and was sitting up in bed with their daughter in her arms. Their guests entered her room and congratulated both Megan and Don. Their two year old daughter Victoria had stayed with Don´s father and was sleeping in her stroller. Megan´s sister Mathilda had muciviszidose in a very late stadium and she was very ill. She had her breathing mashine with her and was wearing a breathing mask and was sitting in a wheelchair.

Don decided to announce the name and the godparents of the little girl. "We would like you guys to mee our second daughter. Mathilda Megan Claire. "Thank you Megan" says her sister Mathilda. "You are welcome Mathilda." Don passed the little Mathilda to her aunt for her to hold her. Mathilda just held the little girl and looked at her with watery eyes. Don looked at Megan and could see that she also had tears in her eyes and that she had a sad expression written on her face. Everyone knew that Mathilda would dying soon just like Megan´s other sister had died about four years ago. Don took Megan´s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled and appreciating smile.

After Megan had her little girl back in her arms Don announced the godparents. "We would also like to announce Mathilda´s godparents. We had discussed our wish with Charlie and Mathilda before she was born and they had agreed on being her godparents. So we would like to announce that Charlie and Mathilda will be little Mathilda´s godparents." Mathilda had tears in her eyes knowing that she would be dying soon but that she is fulfilling Megan´s wish. It would be her way of being connected to her name sake forever.


	16. May 2007

May 2007

Mathilda Megan Claire had been baptised in April and also Megan had started to work again in April. Now both Victoria and Mathilda were in the FBI Daycare. Megan´s sister had taken place in her name sake and nieces baptism.

Megan´s sister Mathilda had passed away a week ago. She had died the same way Megan´s other sister Victoria had died too. Megan was sad but she also knew that she would suffer anymore and that she would be in peace just like Victoria. It helped Megan a little to know that her sisters were together again and that her two grandfathers and her grandmother were with them, too.


	17. September 2007

September 2007

Because Megan and Don wanted their children to go to a Kindergarden when they were three. That is why they had started looking for protected Schools and Kindergardens. They wanted them to go to a Lutheran Kindergarden and School, because they were Lutheran, too.

Their neighbors had kids who went to a Lutheran Kindergarden and a Lutheran Elementary School, that were located right next to each other in the same house. It was protected and it only aloud Parents and other authorized people into it´s house. They had security guards who checked the people, via fingerprints and ID cards.

Megan and Don had decided to look at the School. When they returned home they were both surprised in a positive way of the School. They had decided to talk to the teachers and to enroll Victoria there then. They were happy about their choice.


	18. March 2008

March 2008

Victoria is three years old now. Don and Megan had decided that they want their children to go to Kindergarden when they are three years old. They had decided on a Kindergarden in a private Elementary School. It was a protected School.

Their daughter was already excited but Megan was a little worried, too. Don could see that and he alos knew that because he knows his wife very well. "Megan!" She truened around to face her husband. "Megan she will be alright. The Kindergarden is protected and so is the Elementary School. There not a lot of danger for her there." "I know. I am just worried a little Don." "Cone here." He pulled her into a hug. "She will be alright and so will you Megan." She nodded into his chest knowing that her husband was right. That there was nothing that could happen to their daughter in the Kindergarden.

On Victoria´s first day at her new Kindergarden Megan was really nervous and Don saw that. During the drive to the Kindergarden he held her hand and when they arrived he led her and their daughter into the Kindergarden. They had already talked to the teachers there on an other day. They helped Victoria with her things and then said good-bye to her. They could see that Victoria was happy as she already played with the children in her group.


	19. June 2008

June 2008

Victoria loved her Kindegarden very much and tells her parents about her day everyday. Both Megan and Don are proud of their first born daughter who is such an open and energetic little girl.

Megan and Don both knew that they had to tell their families, their team and their daughters that they would have another baby Febuary of 2009. It was planned but not at this time, but now that it was on its was there is nothing you can do about it. They had accepted and were happy about, too.

In the evening Don and Megan sat down with their daughters in the livingroom. "Victoria and Mathilda we would like to tell you something." "What?" asked Victoria. "In the beginning of next year you are going to have a little brother or a little sister." "No." With that Mathilda returned to her doll on the floor. "Why?" asked Victoria. Megan and Don looked at each other and were proud of their daughter. "Victoria it was gods decision to give us another baby who will be born in Febuary. A month after your forth birthday." "Alright." Victoria got of the couch and played with her toys.

"Mathilda will get used to her little brother or sister as soon as he or she is here." "Yeah. Victoria accepted our answer that god gave the baby to us." "I am proud of her. We did a good work with our children and of raising them in our Lutheran Faith." "Right. You do not have to worry Megan. The Kindergarden and the Elementary School were Victoria is going is a Lutheran School." "I know." Don wrapped an arm around Megan and they just watched their daughters play.


	20. October 2008

October 2008

Don and Megan had found out that their girls would have a little baby brother in Febuary of 2009. They were very happy with the news which Megan´s doctor had given them. Now they had to tell their daughters about their little baby brother. They also had to inform their families and their team.

"Victoria and Mathilda could we please talk to you." The girls ran to the couch where their parents were sitting. Megan is now six months pregnant. "Victoria and Mathilda mommy and I know that you will be having a little baby brother." Mathilda was jealous and did not answer. Instead she went to play again. "Can I play with him daddy?" "Victoria when he is born is very little but when he gets older you can play with him." "Alright." Victoria smiles at her parents and goes to her room to play.

"Victoria seems to be happy about it." "Well she will have to wait a little while until she will be able to play her little brother but she will survive." "She will."


	21. Febuary 2009

Febuary 2009

Don was happy as he watched his wife and their son sleep peacefully in their hospital beds. She had given birth a day ago, on Febuary 12th 2009, to their son. They named him David Alan Edward. He is named after his and Megan´s colleague David Sinclair, after Don´s father and paternal grandfather Alan and after Megan´s father Edward.

"Don!" He looked up a little and saw that his wife had woken up. "Hey! How are you feeling?" "I am alright. Tired and Sore. Other then that I am fine. Really." He knew that it probally was not the whole truth but he let it be for now. "It was definitly the hardest labor of the three." "I know." He leaned down to kiss her temple. She reached up to cup his check.

In the evening they had their families, and their team visit them. "Could everyone listen up for a minute." They all stoped their conversations and listened to Don. "This is our son David Alan Edward." They all congratulated them to their son. "We would also like to announce this little mans godparents. They are as usual Charlie. The other godfather will be David." "Thank you Don. I am honored." "We thank you David and you too Charlie." "Your welcome." David and Charlie hug Don and Megan and the little boy is passed between his parents, godparents and grandparents, too.

When they returned home one day later, on Valentines Day, their daughter were already waiting for them. They had visited them at the hospital. Mathilda did not like her brother very much but Victoria was head over heals in love with her baby brother. Megan and Don were happy about that and knew that mathilda would love some day, too.


	22. April 2009

April 2009

Don, Megan, Victoria, Mathilda and David were a happy family and were enjoying their time together. Megan had decided to stay at home for more than the regular three months to spend time with their children.

At work Don missed his wife but he knew that she needed the time with their children. She is a mother who would do everything for their children. When he arrived at home he knew that Megan was doing the right thing staying at home. She looked relaxed, happy but also a little tired after a whole day with the kids.

"Megan!" she turned around with David on her arm and walked into his waiting arms. He kissed her lightly and pulled her into his chest. She relaxed into his chest and just enjoyed the moment they had together. The barely had moments like these when the children were awake. But when they had them they enjoyed them even more.

After the kids had been brought to bed the couple enjoyed their time on the living-room couch. Megan was content lying in Don´s arms without anything to worry about at the moment. "You know I can hardly even imagine to go back to work right now Don." He was a little stunned but also he had expected this a little. "I understand Megan. You know that I would never make you go back to work if you do not want to. But I think that it might be good for you on the other side, at least sometimes." "I just do not know if I will be able to work without worrying about the children." He tightened his hold on her. "Take all the time you need. You will come back when you are ready Megan." "Yes." He lightly kissed her temple and Megan got strength from his closeness and presence.

It did not take long after their conversation for Megan to drift off. Not that Don was surprised as he knew that she needed as much rest as she could get because she was alone with the kids the whole day. It sometimes hurt him and he felt sorry but when he was at home he did everything he could to be the father and husband his family deserved.


	23. April 2009 01

April 2009

Sometimes Don hated to be the bearer of bad news, especially when he had to give them to his wife.

His father-in-law had called him at work and had told him that Megan´s mother Patricia had passed away after a car accident. She deserved some peace of bad news, but unfortunately she was not allowed to have it.

Returning home he found his wife sitting on the couch and feeding David. Victoria and Mathilda were nowhere to be seen. He went to greet his wife. "Hey honey!" she looked up at smiled at him. He carefully leaned forward and lightly kissed her. "Where are the girls?" "They are playing upstairs."

He decided to take care of dinner, while she was feeding and tending to David. He dreaded the time when he had to tell her the truth. She would be devastated. Even though she had difficulties with her parents she still loved them very much, especially after losing her sisters, she had a close relationship with them.

During dinner Megan was watching him and sensed that he had something on his mind. "Don, are you alright?" he looked at her and knew that she knew that something was off. He smiled at her. "Honey we will talk later. I promise." She furrowed her brow trying to think of a reason why he would want to talk to her. Then it suddenly dawned on her. Something had to be wrong with her parents or the team.

She looked at her daughters and smiled as she watched them talking to Don. He caught her eye and knew that must have guessed something. Even though she was smiling he saw something in her eyes that he did not like. She looked afraid. He reached over and placed a hand on her lower arm. Megan turned her head to look at him. "We will be fine sweetheart."

His hand on her arm had stopped her from getting up and calling her father just to be sure that everything is alright. "Megan I will tell you later, but I promise you that we will be alright." She nodded. Yes she trusted Don and his judgment. She believed him. Good that she did not know what he was about to tell her.

After effectively putting the kids to bed, even the over active Victoria they finally had time alone. Don had made sure that they would spend their evening in their bedroom, knowing what kind of shock his wife was about to endure. When she walked into the bedroom and after she had closed the door he knew it was time for the truth. "What is that you want to talk about Don? What is it that we could not talk about earlier?"

She started to change her clothes. Don slowly got up from the bed and stopped right in front of her. "It´s my family right?" as a response she just nodded. Horrified she moved away from him and moved to stand right in front of the window. "Sweetheart your mother had a car accident on the freeway this today. She died on impact. I am sorry honey." He stayed away from her knowing that she might need space.

Suddenly she turned around and continued changing. "I assume that dad will let us know when the funeral will be. We are going to have to decide if we want to take the kids to the funeral or if we will leave them with David." "Do not worry Megan. We will figure it out." He was surprised by her reaction. He assumed that she was still in shock about the news and just hoped that she would crack soon. He took a step towards her but she effectively walked around him and walked into the bathroom.

She was looking into the bathroom mirror and looked at her face, that almost looked like her mother´s face. It suddenly hit her. Her mother Patricia would never walk around her house again and would never see her grandchildren again. They would never see their granny again. Why did she have to drive today? What was so important that she had to use the car?

She threw her brush in the sink and dissolved into tears.

Don had been waiting in their bedroom for her when he suddenly heard the sound of something crashing. When he rushed into the bathroom he found her brush in the sink and his wife clutching the table as tears streamed down her face. She was breaking.

He carefully pulled her into an embrace. "Shh. I am so sorry Megan." She clutched his shirt and burrowed deep into his chest. When her knees buckled he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He held her while she cried as sobs wrecked her body.

"What are we going to tell the children? Victoria and Mathilda love their grandmother." Sobs again wrecked her body. He tightened his hold on her while lightly kissing her head.

When she calmed down after a while she sat back a little to look at him. "We will have to tell the girls, the team and your family." "We will Megan." She nodded. "You knew how I would react. So you waited until you told, me." He smiled at her a little. "Sweetheart I know how you react to such news. The kids, didn´t need to see it." She nodded and rested her head against his chest again. He pulled her to him and just held her knowing that she would need time to come to terms with her mother´s death.

He hated to see his wife in this state. God he somehow even feared the funeral. Megan had loved her mother so much. "I love you Megan. In time we will be alright." She looked up at him doubtingly. "Try to let me do the work, alright?" she nodded against his chest.

"I want you to do whatever you want over the next few days. Let me handle the rest." She snaked an arm around his chest and pulled herself more tightly against him. He copied her actions. "Would it be wrong of me to ask you to stay home tomorrow?" Her voice was muffled by his shirt but he still heard her clearly. He carefully moved her back to be able to look directly into her eyes. "After your father called me in the office I already talked with the chief. I am home until the end of the week." "Thank you."

She leaned forward to touch his lips, begging for entrance. He gave it to her. He gave her lead knowing that she needed it. She poured all the emotions into the kiss. She clung to him desperate for some sort of stability. He gave her what she needed. He held her tightly while he gave her the control, until he suddenly felt his face get wet. She burrowed into his shoulder and his just stroked her back.

The next morning he took care of the kids while she tried to get herself together. He had already informed his father and David. When she appeared in the kitchen doorway Don immediately noticed the devastated look in her eyes. "Good morning Megan." She smiled at him.

He walked up to her and lightly kissed her and pulled her into a hug. She held onto him tightly and hid her face in his shoulder for a minute. When she looked at him again he could see a few tears. "The girls are playing quietly in the living-room. Megan nodded and went to sit down at the kitchen table.

She watched him while he was setting the kitchen table. After eating breakfast with the girls David came by to pick them up. Megan just acknowledged it without saying a word. She hardly ate anything for breakfast.

He found her on their bed curled up in a ball. He carefully sat down next to her. "Megan I think David is hungry." She just nodded got up and went to the nursery. She fed him on the living-room couch resting against Don´s chest. After she had put him down in the cot she returned to the couch and snuggled into Don and tried to understand what had happened the day before.

When the doorbell rang Don went answer it and found his father standing in front of him. He led him into the living-room. "Megan my father is here." She slowly turned around and nodded at the two men. Don´s father looked at him questioningly and Don just nodded.

Alan carefully walked to Megan to give her his condolences. He stopped a few feet away from her in front of her but she seemed too looked right through him. She suddenly knew that she had to do something to avoid being looked at from Alan. She knew that Alan liked black coffee.

She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to make coffee. While she was preparing the coffee Don had decided to follow her. He watched at how normal it looked at she was preparing coffee. He carefully approached her. "Megan…" she did not react. "Megan you do not have to prepare coffee." When she turned around she had 2 cups of coffee in her hands.

She walked past him to the living-room and gave one to Alan. "Thank you Megan" she smiled lightly at him and resumed her spot on the couch with the other cup of coffee.

Don carefully sat down on the armrest of the couch Megan was sitting on and put an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him immediately thankful for his support. Don saw that she was trying to grab a hold of some normalcy. That is why she made the coffee.

"I am sorry Alan." "That is alright Megan. Take all the time you need." Alan bid his good-bye a little while later and left the couple alone again. She snuggled into Don again. "His visit just took me by surprise." "I know Megan."

The next few days were practically spent in the same way. Megan, trying to stick to normalcy and keeping quiet most of the time.

On Saturday morning Don had brought the children to his neighbor´s house for the funeral. He knew that he would have his hands full with Megan.

During the funeral Megan desperately tried to hold it together for her father who was leaning on her and Don for support. At the little get together she also kept it together for her father´s sake.

When the returned home later the floodgates opened wide. She broke down sobbing in Don´s arms. He carried her to the bed to get her comfortable. After what seemed like hours she sagged against him without speaking a word and he knew that she had fallen asleep. She was getting the rest she so desperately needed.

He held her while she rested against him and prayed that she would survive this without further damage. Good knows she needs her strength for the kids. She had left a lot of her strength trying to hold it together and when she just cried herself to sleep."I love you Megan and we will get through this." He kissed her head again hoping for better times.


	24. June 2009

June 2009

Megan was still grieving badly. Don knew that this was probably going to be a very hard and trying time ahead of them. He could not blame her as he remembered how he felt after his mother died.

Since her mother´s funeral Megan has hardly said a word and has hardly ate, anything. She seemed to still being in the process of understanding. Her mother did not die from an illness, she died in a car accident and that was the hard part for Megan. It would have probably been easier for her if she had died from an illness.

Unfortunately Don had to return to work a few days ago and he could only hope that Megan would be alright with the kids at home. Mathilda and Victoria seemed to understand it so extent and seemed to be alright with everything.

David was concerned about Megan and talked to Don at the office. "Don" he turned around to look at David. "Yes David?" David looked around to make sure that no one was around. "How is Megan?" Don sighed deeply and David could see the worry on his face. "David she is grieving badly. I am worried about her. It is hard to tell how she really is. From the way she has been reacting so far. I have to say that I am really worried."

David nods and looks at Don. "Don if there is anything I can do to help just let me know." "I will thank you David." David nods and leaves Don to his thoughts.

Don is sitting at his desk thinking about Megan when he notices someone standing in front of his desk. He looks up to see his wife standing there. "Megan" he says and gets up. She nods at him. He walks around his desk to close the door and the blinds before pulling her into an embrace. She leans against him heavily.

When Don pulls back a minute later he notices the emotions on her face. He also notices the tear tracks on her cheeks and the tears in her eyes. He makes a split decision and grabs his keys and jacket and lets her out of the building.

After arriving at home he follows his wife to the couch. She still has not said one word. "I never thought that it would be this hard." He looks at her when she speaks. "I mean it happened almost two months ago and I am still…." He silences her with a finger on her lips.

"Honey you are grieving. Just give yourself some time and let me help you." She looks at him and sees nothing but love in his eyes. She knows that she has shut him out pretty much during the past months. "I still do not understand why she had to drive that day." She says and Don chooses not to answer because he knows that she is vocalizing her thoughts.

A minute later his heart constricts though as he notices that his shirt is damp. She is crying and that is not something he likes but it is something that is necessary and he knows that.

He knows from experience that she needs time to grieve. Grief needs time and it takes time. But he knows that they are going to get through that together as a family.


End file.
